


extortionist

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame? What Endgame?, Fluff, Gen, Juice pops, No Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Tony Stark Has A Heart, morgan stark - Freeform, only fluff, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Mommy gives me two juice pops,” Morgan said.“Mommy does nothing of the sort,” Tony refuted. Pepper hoarded juice pops like nobody’s business; besides, she tried to get Morgan to eat double vegetables, not double desserts.Morgan giggled “Yes, she does!” she said, smiling slyly. “You could give me two juice pops, you know…”“Extortion!” Tony cried. “That’s illegal, kid. You’ll go to jail. Special jail, where they put all the extortionist babies.”





	extortionist

**Author's Note:**

> happy fathers day to the only man i trust, anthony edward stark
> 
> enjoy!

“Daddy!” Morgan cheered, jumping onto the bed and flopping over Tony. “Get up, get up, get up!”

 

Tony grinned, grabbing her mid-bounce and pulling her to his side. “Why would I get up, when I have a perfectly good bed right here to tickle you in?” he asked, running his fingers up and down her ribs.

 

“Because you’ll wake Mommy,” Morgan said smugly between shrieks of laughter. “And Mommy said that if you wake her before nine, she’d-”

 

“Let’s not repeat that,” Tony said hastily, swinging out of bed. “Is it before nine?”

 

“It’s six thirty-one,” Morgan blinked up at him, the picture of innocence. 

 

Tony couldn’t be mad at his little girl, even if she did wake him at sunrise. “Let’s go,” he grumbled. “Did you make coffee?”

 

“I’m not old enough to use the coffee machine,” Morgan grabbed his hand to lead him to the kitchen. “That’s the rule.”

 

“Rules were made to be broken, Morgoona,” Tony said, hitting the button to start the pot brewing.

 

“I’m going to tell Mommy you said that,” she said, clambering onto the counter with some difficulty. Tony almost laughed at her little wiggles, but he did keep a hand out in case she fell. 

 

“You’re a little rat, you know that?” he teased, ruffling her hair. “No loyalty to your poor father.”

 

Morgan leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Mommy gives me two juice pops,” she whispered in his ear. 

 

“Mommy does nothing of the sort,” Tony refuted. Pepper hoarded juice pops like nobody’s business; besides, she tried to get Morgan to eat double vegetables, not double desserts.

 

Morgan giggled “Yes, she does!” she said, smiling slyly. “ _ You _ could give me two juice pops, you know…”

 

“Extortion!” Tony cried. “That’s illegal, kid. You’ll go to jail. Special jail, where they put all the extortionist babies.”

 

Morgan, unsurprisingly, did not look at all phased. She kicked her legs out and hummed in confusion. “What’s extortion?”

 

“Uh, well,” the coffee machine dinged, and Tony took a long sip from the pot to delay having to tell his five year-old what extortion was. 

 

“Can I have a juice pop for breakfast?” Morgan had lost interest in the conversation already. She was looking pleadingly at Tony, knowing he was weak to her puppy dog eyes.

 

Tony broke. “Fine,” he conceded. “But we tell your mommy you had fruit, deal?”

 

“Deal,” said Morgan, shaking his hand solemnly. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

“Who taught you to say that?” he laughed in surprise. 

 

“Uncle Rhodey did,” she hopped off the counter and went to the freezer to get her treat. “He said that I should say that when I get my way.”

 

“You’re a devious little thing,” Tony said fondly, heart filled with love for his daughter. She walked back over to him, holding two juice pops. “Hey, we negotiated for one.”

 

Morgan held one out to him. “It’s for you, Daddy,” she said. “Happy Father’s Day.”

 

“Thanks, pumpkin,” he bent down and hugged her. “I couldn’t ask for a better kid, even if you are a little corporate shark in the making.”

 

“I love you, Daddy,” said Morgan, grabbing his hand and sitting against the cabinet. She pulled him down to sit with her, where he went gladly.

 

Tony guided her head to lean against his chest. “I love you, too, baby,” he said. “I love you tons.”

 

“Well, I love you three-thousand.”

 

“Woah,” Tony smiled into her hair, feeling happier than he ever had. “That’s a lot.”

 

They lapsed into silence, eating their juice pops. Morgan had given Tony his favorite- blueberry- while she had a grape one. She was still holding his hand.

 

When Pepper found them later, playing their tenth round of Monopoly with blue and purple lips, she couldn’t do anything but smile and join them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @imposter-human


End file.
